His Orange Locker
by Amarisx
Summary: Highschool AU. Luffy has only been on Whitebeard College for 4 weeks, and he already meets a senior that will change his world upside down. Yaoi/D-Cest. Pairings: AcexLuffy and a very tiny bit LuffyxNami. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**His Orange Locker.**

**Ch. 1**

_A.n.: DAAAYUM, AM I UPLOADING MY FIRST YAOI FANFIC? Yosh.. :'D So.. Don't blame me if it's weird or awkward .w.' DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE_

Whitebeard College. A school located into Grand Line City, one of the biggest cities of the country. There are millions of people going to this school. But there is one boy, Luffy, who has only been here for 4 weeks and is 17 years old. He went here together with his girlfriend, Nami. They have been dating for over a month and found out that they would go to the same college. He already found a best friend, Usopp, who is currently sitting next to him. Nami was in a different class, what bothered Luffy because he saw her less than on high school. The only problem with their relationship is, is that Luffy is the most thick-headed person on earth. That is also the reason why he's still virgin and never had his first kiss, because every time Nami tried, he would always be distracted or confused.

Luffy was not really paying attention at the moment. He had a pencil-throwing contest with Usopp, and he was winning. He had 4 pencils stuck in the roof and Usopp 3. But when he was about to throw another pencil, his teacher yelled: "Luffy, Usopp! When you two are done with your little game, would you mind paying attention?" "Yeah, Sakazuki-sempai." Luffy answered obediently, rolling with his eyes. His teacher just nodded before resuming his story, but Luffy was still not really interested in a boring story about volcanoes.

After a few lessons passed, it was break time. Luffy and Usopp were walking down the stairs, talking happily about the most random thing. But, then it happened. The one person that would turn his world upside down. Luffy tripped, and Usopp was too late to catch him. Luffy tumbled downstairs and landed on the ground. He felt his nose bleeding and a stinging pain in his lip. His arm didn't feel right, either. He heard Usopp yelling worriedly: "Are you alright? H-Holy shit, you're bleeding, Luffy!" There wasn't anyone around. Luffy knew Usopp a bit, and knew he would panic and was unable to do anything. He suddenly heard a different voice. A worried, but soft-toned voice of an older male yell: "You two okay there? What happened?" Luffy closed his eyes, because his head started spinning and stinging. He heard that Usopp was telling the stranger what happened. He felt someone lift him up bridal-style.

When that happened, he opened his eyes and what he saw was a cute, young man. He had messy, black hair and freckles covering his cheeks. The mid-day sun reflected into his worried, brown eyes. Then, he smiled. Luffy's heart felt like it was melting when he whispered: "Don't worry, kid. I'll bring you to a school nurse." Luffy looked away from the cute male's worried gaze when he noticed he started blushing and rested his head on the stranger's chest, only to find out that the man's shirt was open. This made Luffy blush even more, but the chest felt very comfortable, though. Luffy closed his eyes again, trying to get the man out of his thoughts. He wasn't gay! He had a girlfriend, so he can't just feel attracted to this stranger all of the sudden! It was just the shame of the situation, because he fell. Yes, that would be the only logical explanation. Luffy got tired of the confusing thoughts, and fell asleep in the stranger's arm.

When he woke back up again, he was resting on a couch in the school nurse's office, Usopp was sitting on a chair nearby, together with Nami and the stranger. The stranger just worriedly stared at Luffy, while Nami was discussing the fact that Usopp was too late in catching him. When Luffy opened his eyes, his gaze met the stranger's warm, worried eyes. Luffy immediately looked away, hearing the stranger stand up and say: "Well, seems like he's awake. I'll be on my way again, then." Luffy immediately looked at the stranger again, his heart saying that he doesn't want him to leave, but different words come out: "Thanks for your help. Hope I'll see you again someday?" The stranger nodded in response with a sweet smile and walked out of the room with his hands in his pockets.

Nami immediately hurried over to Luffy's side, yelling at him in worry and anger for his clumsy behavior that made him fall down the stairs. But Luffy was deaf to Nami's yells. His mind and heart were fighting. His mind saying that it's impossible to suddenly love a stranger and that he's just grateful. He had a girlfriend, for god's sake! But his heart kept beating rapidly at the thought of him. His heart said that he loved him more than Nami.

But the image that would change his school life was forever carved in his mind; The stranger with the messy hair, the sweet, brown eyes, the freckles on his cheeks, his strong but extremely soft torso and a smile that's sweeter than sugar.


	2. Chapter 2

**His Orange locker**

**Ch. 2**

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Luffy yelled, punching the pillow in his room. Once the nurse sended him away, he immediately went to his dorm room. Everyone in the collage got their own room. His room was luckily next to Usopp's , but he went out to still get some lunch. But once Luffy was inside his room, he started punching a pillow. He felt like a cheater, a liar and an idiot. A cheater and liar towards Nami, and an idiot for suddenly having a weird crush on a senior! He wasn't gay and he refused to be. He loved Nami, not anyone else. Nami was the one he wanted and not some kind of stupid freckle-face who he just met. But why did that guy made his heart pound so rapidly? And why did Nami's face stopped his rapidly beating heart? It wasn't possible that he suddenly stopped loving her. Not after just one meeting with a senior! He needed to think about this for a while. Luffy quickly crawled under the blankets and sighed. He was confused and very dizzy, but managed to fall asleep after a while.

The next day, Luffy walked through the hallways of the school together with Usopp. He was looking around rapidly, slightly hoping to see the freckled senior guy again, but cursed to himself when he noticed that he was searching for him. That continued for a while until Usopp said: "Oi, are you going nuts or something? If you're looking for Nami, you know she has biology class." Luffy frowned and answered: "I know, I know." He started looking around again after a while though. But he suddenly walked a bit slower when he noticed someone familiar on the other side of the hallway. There, at a bright, orange locker was the freckled senior standing. Just the sight of him made Luffy's heart skip a beat. Without noticing, he turned red. All kinds of thoughts rushing through his head. Usopp awkwardly tapped on his shoulder and they stopped for a second, Usopp saying slowly: "Luffy, go to a toilet. Please. If you want to see Nami this bad, you need to visit her at break time, alright?" Luffy looked at Usopp confusedly and said: "Wh-What do you mean?" Usopp sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before saying: "Honestly, you shouldn't think those kind of things in school. First time I've actually noticed someone like YOU doing such a thing." Luffy looked at Usopp confusedly, half of his mind still in his thoughts. After a long silence Usopp said: "Are you even listening to me? Go do something about THAT!" Luffy got even more confused and said: "Eh? What?" Usopp growled in annoyance and said: "Your little man is standing up." Luffy stayed silence, really not getting what he's talking about. "Your wood. Manly parts. Crown jewels. Snake?" Luffy was still quiet and Usopp lost his patience, talking a bit more quiet and said: "Luffy, you're having a raging boner out of nowhere." Luffy finally understood what he was talking about and leaned against the wall with his legs crossed to hide it. After a long silence he said with a grin: "Then it must be a mystery boner!" Usopp facepalmed and said: "Just go to a toilet or something and calm down a little. You're really looking like an idiot." Luffy just nodded in response and walked towards the restrooms. But there was a problem; he had to walk past the freckled senior. He sighed a few times before he started walking, awkwardly trying to hide his arousal with his shirt.

He didn't had any luck, though. Right after he walked past him, he heard the senior yell: "Oi, wait up, stairs kid! It's me!" He just couldn't refuse that sweet voice and turned around with an awkward smile. The senior stopped in front of him and said happily: "How are you doing? How's your arm?" Luffy slowly answered while sheepishly rubbing over the back of his head: "E-Ehm… It's fine! Yes. All better again!" The senior laughed. Even his laugh was cute. Holy shit, what was he doing? Fawning over this guy? And those thoughts he had about him, too. He had to stop this and get away from him before it got worse, but the senior asked: "Anyway, what is your name? I forgot to ask!" Luffy got even more red and said while stuttering a bit: "L-Luffy! A-And what's y-your name?" That came out a bit more panicked than he wanted to. The senior said with a strangely attractive smirk: "The name's Ace. Is it alright if I call you Lu?" Luffy nodded slowly and wanted to say something, but the words just wouldn't come out of his mouth. Ace suddenly chuckled, and leaned a bit closer to his ear, slowly whispering: "I don't want to ruin your appearance, but it seems like you're a bit aroused." A shiver ran down Luffy's spine, and he was unable to speak anymore. Ace continued: "Don't worry, if you ever need help with such a thing, you can always go to me for 'advice'. Luffy felt like he was melting, even though his mind yelled he shouldn't and that he already has Nami. But he couldn't help it. Ace completely made his mind unable to think properly. Even the way he said 'advice' gave him shivers. "See you later, Luffy." Ace said and walked away. Luffy just stood there, his legs trembling and he fell on his knees. His face got even more red when he looked down at his pants, where a dark spot was clearly showing. Well, the good thing is that he doesn't have a boner anymore. Only he had to change quickly before Usopp or his friends noticed it.


	3. Chapter 3

**His Orange Locker**

**Ch. 3**

_A.n.: Sorry for another delay~! I'm so busy w' But.. Review response to DeidaraUlquiorra: I even giggled while writing it! Yay, giggling! :'D AND HERE YOU HAVE MORE! .w. Thanks for the review~!_

_P.s.: The chapter is really short, I'm sorry D:_

"Honestly? I can't believe something like that happened to YOU!" Usopp said between his laughs, walking next to an embarrassed Luffy.

"You don't have to yell your opinion through the whole school, Usopp" Luffy shushed "It's already embarrassing enough."

He plucked a bit on his shirt, trying to pull it down a bit to hide the source of his embarrassment. "If Nami hears you have those thoughts about her in school, you'll finally get laid or a smack in the face." Usopp said with a chuckle.

"Do you think I'll tell her? I'm not ready to die yet." Luffy said. Deep inside, his confusion only got worse. He never had these kind of urges or thoughts when he thought about Nami. In fact, when he switched Ace with Nami in one of his fantasies, he immediately stopped feeling aroused.

One side said to him to just dump Nami and go with Ace, but the other side said that would be very unfair towards her and that his friends would probably hate him for being in love with a guy. His family wouldn't like it either, because his father and grandfather think that Nami is 'an amazing, funny girl'.

But if he dumped or cheated, he could already order a funeral because Nami wouldn't let him survive her rage. But Ace would protect him, right? He's muscled enough to stop her. A slight blush formed on his cheeks with the thought of his muscled body.

'No, no! This is wrong! Absolutely wrong!' Luffy thought 'I can't love a guy! Nobody will accept that in this city!' He shook his head rapidly, the confusion tearing him up on the inside.

"Oi, are you okay? You look like a dog that just had a bath when you shake your head like that!" Usopp said, snapping Luffy out of his thoughts. "It's nothing. Really, I'm fine." He turned to Usopp, forcing a grin on his face.

"Luffy~!" A familiar voice shouted. He suddenly got pulled into a tight hug, immediately recognizing the person. It was Nami, and every boy would murder someone to be in his position right now. She hugged his head tightly between her breasts, but didn't seem to notice it.

Luffy couldn't care less. Her sudden appearance actually made him feel worse. He even felt guilty, because he wasn't blushing at all. When she finally let him go, he forced a sweet smile on his face, saying: "Hia, Nami. I'm surprised to see you here."

"Just quickly visiting you, Luffy-kun. I really wanted to see you! Hey, ehm.. I think you had a little accident.." She said awkwardly and Luffy blushed in shame, stuttering while trying to pull his shirt down: "Y-You're imagining th-things! Th-There's nothing w-wrong! N-No accidents."

"Oh, it was! You had a boner when you thought too much about Nami, but you were too late to do something about it!" Usopp said with a sly grin. One day, Luffy will kill Usopp for this. Especially because it wasn't Nami he thought of, so that made him feel guiltier.

"Oh, is that so? I bet he wants to come and play with me tonight, then. Is that a deal, Luffy-kun? Hmn?" Nami said with a smirk and a suggestive tone in her voice.

Luffy just stared emotionlessly at her, not even blushing. He said after a while, tilting his head to the side in confusion: "Like Monopoly? I like Monopoly. But I like 'The Game of Life' more! Maybe we can play that?"

Nami sighed, frowning and said annoyed: "Never mind, Luffy. I didn't mean that. I'm going to class." She walked away again, slightly angry.

Luffy raised an eyebrow, not really understanding what she meant. She said a game! Why doesn't she want to play games, then? He just raised his shoulders and continued walking to class with Usopp.

"What? A 1? (Quick note: An F in some countries.) For maths? You've got to be joking, Kuzan-sensei!" Luffy protested. Kuzan shook his head and said calmly: "I'm not joking, Luffy. You fail this year, or you get a good mark on the next test."

Luffy grumbled and walked out of the classroom. Not only his love life is bad, but his marks are getting worse too. He had to find a tutor. He sighed, knowing only one person who could tutor him.

Luffy waited a long time in front of Ace's locker, until he finally showed up. Ace grinned happily and said: "Hia, Lu! What brings you here?" Luffy blushed deeply and stuttered: "W-Well, you're the o-only senior I kn-know. I n-need a tutor with m-maths so.. Can y-you help me, A-Ace?"

Ace just chuckled, ruffling through Luffy's hair and responded: "Of course, I'm not busy. Every Friday at 5 o'clock?"

Luffy couldn't believe what he heard. Ace as his tutor? That'll be great! He nodded happily and answered: "Y-Yes, sure! See you then!" He waved quickly and then dashed off with the happiest grin on his face and a deep blush. But that blush faded quickly and he stood still. Why did he asked Ace? Didn't he tried to forget him? But it was too late now to say no.

He walked back to his room, mentally cursing to himself for his reckless action.


	4. Chapter 4

**His Orange Locker**

**Ch. 4**

_A.n.: Sorry for the super mega late update! T.T I was ill and had a slight writers block.. But I'm all good now.. So a new chapter as a reward .w. DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE_

"A-Ace.." was the only thing Luffy could moan out.

He felt the wall against his bare back and Ace in front of him, very close against him.

Luffy could only moan softly, because what Ace was doing to him just felt too good to be true.

Rough hands that traveled all over his body and his neck which got kissed, licked, bitten and sucked. All that Luffy could do was claw over the other male's back in an attempt to get him closer.

But the hands traveled lower and lower, and the kisses in his neck got deeper. Luffy breathed quicker and his moans got more desperate.

He longed for more. He begged for more. A gasp escaped him when Ace's fingers softly teased his arousal.

"A-Ace..! P-Please.." Luffy moaned, closing his tightly and throwing his head back a bit in pleasure.

The older male chuckled and softly grabbed the younger's arousal, pumping with his hand in harmony with Luffy's quick breathing.

Luffy moaned deeper in response. This new feeling he felt was great. He was curious and wanted more of it.

Luffy gasped in surprise again when the other hand had traveled down his back, and felt fingers slipping inside of him.

Luffy pushed the back of his head against the wall and dug his nails in Ace's back, which felt surprisingly soft for a muscled body.

"Wake up.." Ace's deep, sweet voice said. "Wh-What..?" Luffy said between his moans. "Wake up, Luffy.. You're late for class.." Ace's voice spoke again.

Luffy was confused, until something soft slammed him out of the great, almost real, dream he had.

"Damn it, Luffy! Wake up, idiot! I've been waiting in front of your room for 10 minutes! We'll be late if you don't get your lazy ass out of bed!" Usopp's voice raged through his head.

Luffy opened his eyes, only to find himself disappointedly in his own bed and room. Damn it, why did he dream like that?

He looked at Usopp, who had a pillow clutched tightly in his hand. He yelled: "Finally, you're awake! Geez.. I'm waiting outside for you! You better hurry up.."

He threw the pillow right on Luffy's head, who grumbled in protest. He wanted that great dream back. When he wanted to move his hands up to get the pillow away from his face, he felt something disgusting.

It weren't Ace's hands that gave him such an amazing feeling. It were his OWN hands. Had he been doing all of that stuff to himself?

With a feeling of disgust, he pulled his hands out of his boxers. "Gross.. Damn it, what the fuck is wrong with me.." Luffy mumbled to himself. But he was glad that Usopp didn't noticed it at all.

This morning couldn't get any worse.

Luffy stood up after a while and immediately went to the bathroom, washing his hands many times until that feeling of disgust was gone.

He quickly changed into his school uniform, including clean underwear because his boxers were stained. Again. Just like when he talked to Ace.

Luffy shuddered at the memory. Damn, how embarrassed he was after that.

He quickly brushed his teeth and neatened up his hair a bit. But when he looked at the calendar, his face turned as white as a cloth.

Sweet mother of Garp, it was Friday. The day he got tutoring from Ace, as they planned.

Great. Oh, how joyful his day was today. Luffy sighed a few times, before looking up at himself in the mirror. He tried to grin happily like he always did, he really tried. But he wasn't happy with himself, he was only disgusted.

An awkward grin was the only thing he got from the reflection and with a sigh he left his bathroom. He picked up his bag and walked outside of his room, Usopp waiting for him.

"Finally! We have to hurry up.. I don't want any lecture from Kizaru!" Usopp said and already began to walk in the direction of the classroom where they were supposed to go.

After they went through several boring lessons, it was lunch time. Luffy loved lunch time, because he loved food. Especially meat. And his great love for meat caused his classmates to teasingly call him 'Meat boy'. Luffy didn't mind a thing about that nickname. They never bullied him with it, so it was fine, he thought.

Luffy and Usopp were sitting on a table with several other classmates, eating their meal and happily talking about all kinds of random stuff.

Only a familiar squeal of joy made his mood sink to the bottom of the deepest ocean. He heard Nami, the person he didn't want to see today, yell: "Luffy-kun! Hiya, I haven't seen you today!"

Before Luffy knew it, Nami had pulled him into a tight chest-hug. Again. Couldn't she hug like a normal person?

"Nami, please.. Let me go?" Luffy mumbled. She released him right away, pouting a bit and said: "Pseh! No hugs for you, then. Hey, didn't you slept well or something? You're acting so grumpy." She sneakily kissed on his cheek.

Normally, Luffy would get as red as a beet and would react embarrassed with sheepish rubbing over the back of his head.

But he ignored her completely. He didn't even felt his face heat up or anything. Nami tried it again a few times, just to get a reaction.

After a while, it started to annoy Luffy like no end. Somehow, her kisses didn't felt as good as the imaginary kisses in his dream from Ace.

Wow, weirdest thought ever, Luffy thought. He felt like some kind of stalker, and Nami only made it worse. He finally snapped at her: "Can you stop that? My god, you're annoying me.."

Nami backed away slightly, surprised and hurt by his sudden reaction. Luffy mentally kicked himself and said: "W-Wait, sorry! I.. I didn't mean it like that, Na-!" but he wasn't able to finish his sentence, because Nami slapped him right on his cheek and stomped off.

Damn it, that actually hurted more than he thought it would. He felt like he deserved it, though. For all the weird thoughts and dreams he had about someone else than her, his girlfriend.

Choosing a guy above his own girlfriend. Luffy shuddered. Never, he would never do that. He was a loyal person!

After a while, Luffy went back to eating. A slightly surprised Usopp kept looking at him for a while but also went back to eating his lunch.

It was a quarter to 5, and Luffy stood in front of the senior dorm room where Ace was said to live. A small sign on the door said: Ace & Marco.

Wait, he lived with another senior? Was he already taken, or was it a friend..?

Luffy shook his head rapidly, trying to get that thought out of his head. Damn it, he shouldn't care! It wasn't even his business to know.

Luffy hesitated before knocking on the door. He heard some rummaging inside and the door opened after a while.

Luffy's cheeks turned several shades of red, until he was as red as a tomato.

Ace was standing in the doorway, a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair dripping wet. Small drops of water ran down from his neck over his bare, muscled, handsome chest and stomach. Even his legs and arms were muscled.

When Luffy realized he was pretty much staring at Ace's whole body, he quickly looked up to look him in the eyes.

A slight blush, probably from the heat of the shower or bath he seemed to just took, was spread out over his freckled cheek.

Now that he looked at him without being horny, he noticed that the freckles on his face gave a cute touch to his handsome body and face.

Luffy drowned in the gaze of Ace's deep, brown eyes. After they just looked at each other for a while, Ace said with his slightly low, sweet voice and a smirk: "Hia, Lu. You're here for your tutoring, right? Sorry if I kind of forgot! So, can you come inside the room and wait in the hallway for a moment while I put on some clothes?"

Luffy just nodded as a response and quickly slipped past Ace, inside the hallway. Luffy's blush only deepened, because for a mere moment his shoulder had touched Ace's slightly wet chest.

It honestly felt just as great as it looked.

While Luffy tried to lean casually against the wall, Ace changed inside his room.

When Ace was done changing, he opened his door to let Luffy inside, grinning sheepishly and said: "Sorry if it's a bit of a mess! If I didn't forget, I would've cleaned it up more."

That sheepish grin just proved that despite his handsome looks, Ace also had habits and personality hints which were kind of cute.

Ace was now wearing a black, buttoned-up blouse with the two top buttons loose and a pair of grey slacks

Ace's room was painted light orange with a blue floor. He had a two-person bed just like Luffy had himself. But Ace's room was furthermore bigger, of course. He was a senior, so he deserved a bigger room.

At the other side of the room was a low coffee table with a few different pillows scattered around it for seats. A cheap TV stood against the wall near the coffee table. Furthermore, there was a messy bookcase and a desk with fitting chair in the room.

The rest of the stuff in the room was either trash on the ground or decorations on the furniture and walls.

Ace walked over to the coffee table and sat down on one of the pillows. Luffy followed quickly and also sat down. "So, you needed help with math, right?" Ace asked with a sweet smile.

Luffy turned even redder and nodded quickly, pulling the book out his back and opened it on the summary of the chapter. "Y-Yosh, this is wh-what I have to learn.. I u-understand this part, b-but the rest confuses m-me.."

He mentally kicked himself for the second time that day for stuttering. When Ace started explaining, Luffy couldn't stop himself from glancing at Ace every once in a while.

After they were done with some extra exercises, where Luffy had blushed deeply again because he made a mistake, then Ace accidentally contacted with his hand for a few seconds to get the pen to correct him, they decided to just watch a bit of TV.

It was finally time to go back to his own room. It was awkward, but they had laughed too. That's why Ace had asked him to stay a bit longer after he explained maths. "See you next week, Lu!" Ace said with a smile and a wave.

"See you, Ace!" Luffy responded, waving back at him. He felt very happy as he walked back to his room.

He was in his room! He tutored me and opened the door right after he showered! Those were several achievements Luffy checked out in his head.

Luffy had reached his room with an over happy grin and walked inside, sitting against the door once it was closed. His heart beated rapidly and a slight blush was still visible. The wrong thoughts about Ace also kept popping up in his head.

Why did he felt so deliciously weird?


	5. Chapter 5

**His Orange Locker**

**Ch. 5**

_A.n.: So.. New chapter! I hope you all like it but FIRST! A few reviews I'd like to respond to.. Well.. More like several subjects I'd like to clear up a bit.._

_Azab: Luffy can't just admit it to Nami that he's gay. As we all know, Luffy is extremely thick-headed and also very innocent when it comes to love. In this fanfic, he is unfamiliar with the feelings for a male, and is very confused about it because he has this perfection image of a boy and a girl together. So, how can he admit something he never thought of? (I thought that was pretty clear in the story ^^' ) But thanks for the review!_

_DeidaraUlquiorra: Hmn.. How Ace thinks of Luffy, eh? Well.. In this fanfic, I tried to picture Ace as slightly thick-headed but very teasing. He had seen Luffy blushing at his locker and the many other times, but never really thought it was for him. Also, when Ace opened the door for Luffy, Ace might've thought it was just in surprise, and that Luffy is just impressed because of a senior like him. SO THERE YOU GO XD Thanks for the review~ .w._

_I hope that this also clears things up for other people if it was unclear! I sometimes have it in my head but forget to write it down~_

_As for other reviewers: Thank you very much~! If I get a mail that says that I have a review or comment, I get all happy and giggly.. .w._

_Oh, and I have summer vacation too, yay! .w. Long A.N. is long.._

_Disclaimer: Do not own One Piece_

Another night has passed for Luffy. A rather dreadful night with the same, weird dreams that involved Ace.

Luffy stood up with a sigh, gripping into his hair for a few seconds and closing his eyes to calm down.

The dreams were somehow very great, but it just felt wrong, Luffy thought. Did he started to get the same feelings for Ace as for Nami? But that's impossible. Ace is a guy AND a senior! He wouldn't even fall for a junior like himself.

Luffy sighed deeply once again, his head hurting because it's all so difficult and complicated.

He walked to his bathroom to fresh himself up. He glanced at the calendar while washing his hair and noticed it was already Saturday.

Most people go home in the weekends to their parents. But Luffy would NEVER visit his grandpa, unless he really wanted to die. His dad wasn't at home anymore. He never was, and disappeared when Luffy was still very young.

Usopp would probably go home to his father. So, he was all alone this weekend.

He had a few other friends, but most of them will go to their family too. He knew that Sanji, Zoro, Robin and his favorite music teacher Brook were the only friends left.

Zoro goes to sword training, Robin goes to the library and Brook is too busy. Sanji just cooks in his free time, but is the only person who'd still be in his room.

Well, Sanji's room it is, then! At least he'll get free food.

As Luffy was done freshing himself up, he quickly changed into his school uniform and walked outside and in the direction of Sanji's room.

As he was walking, he stared at the ground and thought about his feelings once more.

The thought of Nami made his heart all icy, like she was a bother. No love at all. But when Ace hopped in his mind, his heart beated like he just ran a marathon.

His thoughts drifted away to Ace's muscled, dripping wet body he saw yesterday. Luffy quickly shook his head when he started to blush because of it, wanting the thought out.

It was kind of clear to him; he had feelings for a male senior. But something bothered him, what also bothered him a few minutes ago.

Ace was a GUY. Not a girl. It's impossible to love him. Two guys just can't be together, Luffy thought.

Luffy noticed that his train of confusion brought him to Sanji's door room and he knocked a few times.

Sanji opened the door after a while, the smell of food drifting to Luffy and made his stomach growl.

"Oi, Luffy. Alone again this weekend, I see?" Sanji said with a smile. Luffy nodded and responded: "Yeah, unfortunately. But you are too, right? Can I come in? I smell food and I'm HUNGRY!"

Sanji chuckled and stepped aside to let Luffy in, who immediately dashed to the kitchen.

"Damn it, Luffy! Don't eat that yet!" Sanji yelled and quickly sprinted to the kitchen, but he was too late.

Sanji's kitchen was pretty big and took up almost half of the room. He had been busy with several meals for his friends and for his cooking class.

But in a matter of seconds, Luffy had eaten it all already and was lying on the floor on his back.

"Woah.. That tasted great! Thanks for the meal, Sanji!" Luffy said with a grin. Sanji hitted him right on his head, leaving a small bump and answered with a raised voice: "That wasn't for you, you idiot! I needed those meals for many other people!"

Luffy stroked over the stinging bump on his head but still grinned and said: "Don't worry so much! You'll make new food quickly, so.. "

Sanji sighed and helped Luffy up on his feet before cleaning up the plates and crumbs on the floor.

Luffy walked to the living room and sat down on the couch with a content sigh and a smile on his face.

He stared up at the roof. An orange-colored roof. The same as Ace's locker and a few parts of his room.

Damn it! Not now, not now.. Luffy thought and shook his head when a blush appeared on his face.

But, with the bad luck he had, right at that moment Sanji was back in the living room. He frowned confusedly and asked: "Something wrong? You're blushing."

Luffy was quiet for a long time before responding: "No, I'm fine."

"Bullshit. Tell me the truth." Sanji said with an even deeper frown and walked to the couch to sit next to Luffy.

"But you'll laugh or think I'm stupid." Luffy said while staring down at the floor. His friends would probably all hate him for dumping Nami because he might love a senior. He just knew they wouldn't like the idea of two guys together if he himself already thought it was disgusting and impossible.

But he needed to tell someone, just so he could get advice.

"I promise I won't laugh. I'm your friend, after all." Sanji said, quickly ruffling through Luffy's hair.

Luffy clenched his fists and closed his eyes tightly before mumbling quickly: "I think I have feelings for a senior instead of Nami!"

"Oh, but that isn't so bad, right? I mean, those ladies are all really beauti-" Sanji tried to say but got cut off by Luffy saying with a raised voice: "It's a guy! I might have feelings for a male senior! It confuses me a lot, it haunts my dreams, I can't think properly and already blush when I only think about him!"

There, he said it. He felt slightly relieved that he told it to someone, but also nervous because Sanji was quiet and looked a bit shocked.

A deep sigh escapes him and he says calmly: "That's.. New? But not impossible, I guess. I mean, it's not something to be ashamed about. You can't choose who you fall in love with. But if you're really sure, then you have to think about breaking up with Nami and tell her the truth. She might be reasonable and accept it, if she's in a good mood."

Luffy looked slightly surprised by how calm Sanji reacted, and also because he said that it isn't impossible. So, there are more people like him? It IS possible to love another guy?

But then realization hit him with the fact that he had to break up with Nami. He doesn't want to hurt her like that. But that's something for later.

Luffy nodded slowly in response and asked: "But how do I know that I have feelings for him? How do I confirm it?"

Sanji thought for a while and remembered that Luffy told him that the senior haunted Luffy's dreams too. But, knowing Luffy, that might be something innocent as a date or just talking.

Sanji answered: "Well, you can do the stuff in your dreams?"

Luffy turned as red as a tomato. Do that kind of kissing and touching for real? He couldn't just do that! He stutterly responded: "I c-can't just do th-that!"

Sanji sighed again and said: "You should, or else he'll never know."

Luffy nodded in response. If it was his only option, then he didn't had a choice.

He stood up and said with a rather serious face: "Hmn.. Alright, then. I guess I should get going, then."

Sanji nodded understandable and waved a bit. "Good luck!" He said with a smile.

Luffy smiled back and nodded before leaving Sanji's room. He walked back to his own room with a determined frown.

He just had to shut his annoying mind off and go to Ace. But he had to think about how he'll do the stuff from his dreams.

When he walked inside the hall with his room, his heart skipped a beat and he stood still. Right there, in front of his door, was Ace standing with Luffy's math book he might've forgotten yesterday in his hurry.

This day is getting worse by the minute, Luffy thought.

_A.n.: Yes, there might be a slight misunderstanding for Sanji about what Luffy has been dreaming~_

_See you next chapter .w._


	6. Chapter 6

**His Orange Locker**

**Ch. 6**

_A.n.: AWW YIS, ISN'T THAT AN AWESOME STORY PICTURE? :D_

_ Sorry that I was gone for SO DAMN LONG D: I was busy with other stuff in vacation.. Yes, see my logic:_

_More time = Less writing_

_Less time = More writing._

_But that aside, thank you all so much for the reviews, favs, follows and other stuff! I giggle everytime I get any of those.. So I really giggled a lot lately XD Actually, this is one of my most fav'd and reviewed story. I'M SO HAPPY :D So.. Yeah.. I got such a huge fav spam lately that I FINALLY got back to writing.._

_Oh, and a reviewer.. SORRY, CANT REMEMBER WHO XD Said that Sanji in this fanfic might be gay too.. The only thing I say; I'm a pretty huge ZoSan supporter.. ALL I HAVE TO SAY._

_DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE_

_PICTURE CAN BE FOUND HERE BY PASTING THESE NUMBERS BEHIND A ZEROCHAN LINK:_ 467561_ I DO NOT OWN THE PICTURE, SO I GIVE FULL CREDIT TO THE ORIGINAL CREATOR.  
_

* * *

Luffy had to go through this. Just like Sanji said; do what you do in those dreams.

And Sanji is an expert in love, like he always claims, so he must be right.

He noticed Ace looking around. He waved when Ace finally noticed him, and Ace waved back.

When Luffy was almost there, Ace said: "You forgot your math book, so I thought that I should return it to you."

Wait, if Ace is here, then he doesn't have family to visit either? Luffy safely considered himself lucky.

He responded shakily after he snapped out of that thought: "Yeah, thanks.. Ne, want to c-come inside? I can give you something to drink."

Ace nodded and said with a sweet smile: "Sure! I don't have anything else to do, so.. And my best friend Marco went back to visit his family."

Luffy checked off a mystery in his head: The second name on Ace's door is not his lover.

He decided to just smile and nod while pulling out the keys from his pocket.

He opened the door to let Ace inside first, hoping that he'll like his room.

But Ace just went straight to the couch and sat down, made himself comfortable before asking: "Can I have a cola from you, then?"

Luffy nodded quickly and pretty much dashed to the kitchen. He opened the fridge to get the bottle and poured the cola in a glass.

But then, a genius idea hit him when he wanted to get some ice cubes out of the fridge.

Luffy sneaked to the door of the kitchen, looking through it and only saw the back of Ace's head, who was looking around his room.

Luffy quickly sneaked back and frowned slightly. He opened the fridge and searched through it for a present from gramps.

It was a bottle of some kind of fancy, alcoholic drink. Luffy had no idea what it was but gramps told him to keep it safe until he graduated.

Maybe if he could use a little bit to get Ace slightly drunk, his plan would go more smooth.

Luffy grabbed the bottle from the back of the fridge and pulled it out. It had to be drinken from shot glasses.

..

Too bad, Luffy didn't had those. He opened a drawer to look for a corkscrew. He almost cut himself on a pair of scissors in the drawer, but managed to get one.

He placed it on the cork, turning it several times to get it in and pulled the cork out with a slight popping sound.

He placed the corkscrew with the cork still on it on the kitchen counter and picked up Ace's glass of cola.

He poured the alcoholic drink in the glass of cola. A quarter of the glass wouldn't get him so drunk, right?

Actually, now that he thought about it, that's equal to around 3 or 4 shot glasses.

But still, Ace would at least be drunk enough for his plan, and if Luffy was lucky, he wouldn't even remember!

"Genius, Luffy.." He mumbled to himself with a wide grin. He knew that this was a plan that would get him into trouble, but he just couldn't handle the fake dreams anymore. He got too desperate.

He picked up the glass, already excited as he walked back to the living room. He got to the couch and gave Ace his glass. "Thanks, Lu." Ace said with a smile when he received the glass.

Luffy just gave a quick nod and a smile, awkwardly sitting down next to Ace om the couch. It was almost too much for Luffy already to have Ace in his own room on his own couch.

But his face turned very pale when Ace said with a frown: "Hmn.. This tastes really weird. Are you sure it's cola? Did you checked if it was still good?"

Luffy mentally cursed to himself. He knew that he couldn't lie, especially not to Ace. He had to think quickly, and slowly responded: "The cola is fine. It w-wasn't over date, as far as I saw." Luffy begged to every god he knew that he sounded believable.

Miracle struck him, because Ace stayed quiet about it and kept drinking from Luffy's drink.

Minutes passed, and Ace placed the glass on the table. It went awfully quiet.

Luffy sneakily looked at Ace, who had a slight drunk blush on his cheek and his head bobbed to the side every once in a while.

Yeah, he's completely wasted, Luffy thought to himself.

But he immediately tensed up when Ace leaned to Luffy's side, his head resting on Luffy's shoulder. He had a slightly stupid smile on his face.

Luffy could almost cry in happiness because of something so simple. That thought made him realize that he was completely lovestruck by this guy.

He blushed when Ace pushed him back a bit so he could rest his head a bit more on the side of Luffy's chest.

'There's still a God..!' Luffy thought to himself as he felt Ace's hot breath sliding down his chest.

"H-Hey, Luffee~?" Ace said as he looked up at Luffy. He just hummed quickly in response and Ace said while getting cut off by hiccups: "That c-cola.. *Hic* tasted so~ good!"

Luffy chuckled and only nodded in response. But it surprised him when Ace kept scuffling closer as he mumbled: "Cold.. Luffy's w-warm.. Nice and w-warm~."

Said boy blushed deeper and only nodded in response again.

Only, his eyes widened when Ace placed his hand on Luffy's stomach and fiddled with the buttons of his shirt as he said: "I wanna know if yo.. *Hic* your body is just as w-warm!"

Luffy panicked a bit, but just letted Ace do what he wanted. After a few seconds, his stomach and chest were exposed.

He blushed deeper when Ace stroked up his chest, then back down his stomach.

But Ace's voice got a bit lower and he said: "B-But.. Are you warm *Hic* here, too..?"

Luffy blushed deeper and deeper, Ace's hand traveling down his stomach and started fiddling with the buckle of Luffy's belt and the zipper of his trousers.

Luffy whimpered softly when Ace's fingers slipped through his zipper and started caressing his crotch. "Ah.. A-Ace..?!" Luffy managed to say.

The guy only shushed softly as he grabbed Luffy's shoulder with his other hand, pinning him down on the couch and sat on top of him, making sure one hand kept Luffy's hands pinned above his head, and his other was pleasuring him already.

Ace moved his fingers away and unbuckled Luffy's belt, slowly pulling his pants down.

Luffy moaned when Ace also took off his underwear and teasingly caressed his ongoing arousal.

He clenched his eyes shut when Ace wrapped his hand around it and slowly moved his hand up and down. But his pace quickened soon and Luffy moaned louder.

"F-Fuck, Luffy.." Ace said while biting on his lip. His movements quickened and Luffy was squirming in pleasure. Luffy opened his eyes to look up at Ace, slightly teared up and he whispered beggingly: "Ah..ce.. M-More.. More.."

Luffy noticed Ace cracking and their lips clashed together and soft groans escaped them. Luffy closed his eyes again, but moaned again when Ace's movements quickened and he felt a tongue teasing his.

He was too afraid to move, in case he'd do something wrong and Ace would stop.

Ace moved the hand away that pinned Luffy's hands down, and started teasing his nipple. Luffy moaned in response to it, but all this teasing made him hungry for more.

As soon as Luffy's hands were free, he attempted to undress Ace. Their breathing quickened, and in less than a minute Ace was stripped naked.

Luffy moved his lips away, but Ace started kissing and sucking on his neck. Luffy managed to beggingly whimper: "B-Bed.. Ah.. A-Ace, t-take me.. P-Please!"

He didn't had to tell Ace twice. He got lifted up and Luffy clenched his bare arms around Ace's strong torso and neck.

Luffy got roughly thrown on the bed and Ace stood there, staring at him with a deep blush.

Luffy lied on his back on the bed, his arms above him and his legs slightly pulled up and spread out, exposing his arousal. Ace crawled on top of him, licking up his stomach and chest along the way.

He huskily whispered: "L-Luffy.. Nnh.. God, y-you're.. Adorable.." He turned Luffy on his stomach and sat up, positioning behind him.

Luffy could only moan desperately and he held tightly onto the blanket. His eyes clenched shut when he felt Ace's finger inside of him. But soon enough, Ace added a second one and started stretching him out a bit.

"H-Hurry..!" Luffy whimpered. He heard an impatient grumble and the fingers were gone. But Luffy widened his eyes and moaned loudly when he felt Ace pushing his arousal inside of him.

Luffy tightened his grip onto the blanket, moaning even louder but the volume reached it's maximum when Ace pulled out, but pounded back in and started moving back and forth.

But Ace didn't had enough. He wrapped his hand around Luffy's arousal, moving it at the same speed as before to get more out of the younger boy.

Luffy moaned Ace's name lustfully, tears rolling down his face and he started trembling heavily. It was too much for him, he couldn't take more! With that thought, Luffy came with almost a scream of pleasure. Soon after, Ace came too what made Luffy whimper.

When Ace pulled out, he fell on his side in seconds, turned away from Luffy. He fell asleep in a few minutes out of exhaustion and drunkness.

But Luffy didn't fell asleep, he was lying curled up on the other side of the bed. He was biting on his lip, crying tears of several emotions.

Happiness, because his dream came true.

Regret, because he used Ace by making him drunk with his horny mind.

Guilt, because he cheated on Nami.

And sadness, because he knew that Ace will be pissed off at him the next morning.

Luffy grabbed his small dog plushie and hugged it tightly, whispering shakily to it: "Mister Niku. W-Was this a g-good thing t-to do?"

He started crying again, knowing that the plushie wont help him either and he hugged it tighter. He's now in an even bigger mess than before.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Was it worth the wait?_

_And how was my first, full yaoi scene, readers? Did you liked it? Was it good enough? If you've got tips, don't be shy to PM me or leave a review!_

_I'll probably get stuff like.. HEY, WHY DON'T YOU USE THE WORDS COCK/PENIS/DICK? My answer to that: Because I don't want to and think that names for a man's private parts like that sound a bit.. Ungraceful. Unstattisfying. A bit vulgar? I'll just search for better word to call a dick.. XDD_

_Leave a review, they make me giggle like a moron! :D_

_Until next time._

_P.s.: It's now officially difficult to write yaoi while listening to the YoGPoD._


	7. Chapter 7

**His Orange Locker Ch. 7**

_A.n.: And another update, everyone! I managed to finish and edit this before throwing up, because I'm really ill.. X.x So.. You all can blame my girlfriend for making me ill! ;A; Because she was here last week but was ill a day later T.T And being ill + period isn't FUNNY D:_

_Well, let's stop blabbering and go on with the chapter, hmn?_

_DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE_

* * *

Luffy lay awake all night, crying softly for anyone to help him out of this situation. Hell, even his abusive grandfather would be fine.

But he had stopped when he heard grumbling and whispered cursing next to him. Luffy didn't move a muscle, he stopped breathing and heard his heart beating in fear. One wrong move and Ace could feel that not only he was still naked, but Luffy too. Then he would be in real trouble.

The room went quiet again, but too quiet because Ace's snoring wasn't there anymore. Luffy slowly wrapped himself up in the blanket so Ace's hands couldn't touch him.

"Hrmn.. M-My head.. What happened..?" Ace grumbled in a tired, annoyed but beautiful low voice. Luffy stayed awfully quiet, his breathing stopping again.

"Oi.. Wake up, lazy ass." Ace grumbled again, knocking Luffy right on his head. "Ow, h-hey! That wasn't necessary!" Luffy said in protest, rubbing over the bruise on his head.

"What happened, Lu?" Ace said with a serious tone. Luffy panicked. He had no idea what to do or say. Telling a lie wasn't an option, because he couldn't lie at all.

"Well? Tell me already." Ace's annoyed voice echoed through the room, frightening Luffy. He didn't want to make Ace angry, but he could never lie to him, so he carefully whispered: "Y-You.. Were drunk.. I m-mixed something through your cola.. And we had sex.."

It went way too quiet again, and Luffy's heart beated faster and faster in fear. Ace's way too calm voice broke the silence: "Fuck you.." And with that said, Ace stepped out of bed, quickly gathered his clothes, got dressed and angrily stomped out of the room, slamming the front door shut behind him.

Once the door slammed shut, Luffy bursted into loud crying. 'Now everyone will hate me!' he thought to himself. 'Nami for cheating, Ace for last night! Sanji and Usopp for probably hurting Nami's feelings!'. The thought of the disgust on the faces of his friends made him cry louder.

"Why did I even do this?! What the hell was I thinking?! I'm a monster, a rapist, a cheater!" Luffy yelled to himself, grabbing the lamp on his night stand. He threw it at the wall and watched how it shattered into pieces before he fell back on his bed, hugging a pillow tightly as he kept crying.

"Ace! Ace!" He yelled over and over again, his tears staining the pillow.

"Ace.. A-Ace.." Luffy whispered. He had been yelling for him all morning, but now that it was afternoon, his voice was gone.

Luffy finally stopped, the whole surface of the pillow soaked with tears. Why didn't he love Nami like this? Then it would be much simpler.

He sat up, ignoring that he was still naked as he walked to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror. His face was pale, his eyes red and puffy but had dark rings under them because of the lack of sleep. He looked terrible.

With a sigh, Luffy let the water run in the sink. He leaned down and rested the side of his head in the sink, the cold water flowing over his face.

After a while, he turned off the water and stood straight. He grabbed a towel to dry his face and a bit of his hair.

He threw the towel somewhere on the ground and walked back to his bed, picking up his clothes, putting them back on.

He wished that it was last night again. He really felt actual love from Ace, not drunk lust. He was sure. Ace made him feel alive, instead of a toy.

Luffy shook his head and ran a hand through his hair.

* * *

A quick hop in time. It is now a few days after Luffy and Ace's night.

Luffy was walking with Usopp through the halls. It was lunch time. This meant that he would see Nami again, and feel that terrible guilt. They walked in the big hall, filled with multi-colored picnic tables for students to sit on and hang out together during lunch time. Luffy's friend group was always sitting at a red table on the side. Sanji, Nami, Zoro and Chopper were already there. Franky would probably eat in the car shop, Brook was busy with the extra music teaching during lunch breaks and Robin was always in the library. Luffy was surprised to see his old friend Zoro, because he'd mostly eat in the sport hall.

Luffy silently sat down at the picnic table, ignoring the happy talking of his friends. He picked up the lunch box from his bag and placed it on the table.

He wasn't really hungry, so he fiddled a bit with his food.

Only, he looked up when he heard Ace's laughing. His heart skipped a beat, but it completely shattered with the sight he saw.

Ace was holding both hands of a female student with bright blue hair, and had just leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

_So sorry if that was short! I just HAD to upload this chapter, no matter what. I promise that next chapter will be longer._

_And oh my, isn't that Vivi? Poor, poor Luffy._

_But don't worry! It'll all be okay. I've actually got a pretty funny surprise in my head. It will make you at least chuckle!_

_Well, back to bed and be ill.. I'll read a good yaoi manga before going back to sleep._

_Until next time~!_


	8. Chapter 8

**His orange locker Ch. 8**

_A.n.: Hello everyone~! Hope you missed me a little bit? No? Okay TwT.. But.. New chapter, finally! Sorry it took so long, I've got a bit of difficulty with school which barely gives me any free time .w.'_

_Hope you'll like it~_

_DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE_

* * *

Luffy clenched his fists at the sight of Ace, who was kissing the blue-haired girl right in front of him. How could he do this? Was this some kind of revenge?

He quickly looked away, hiding his eyes behind the shadow of his hair. He tried his best not to cry in front of his friends.

But it was completely silent among his group of friends. Luffy didn't realise that they all looked really gloomy. He heard someone stand up, the steps of high heels tapping on the floor.

His eyes widened a bit in surprise, when Nami pulled him in a hug from behind. She had her eyes shut as she nuzzled through his hair.

Luffy was completely surprised by this. Yeah, she hugged him often, but.. The way she was hugging him was way different. Not a bit of excitement or happy squeeing.

After a long silence, she released Luffy from her hug and walked back to her spot. She picked up her bag and left the lunch room.

Not a few seconds later, all the others left too. Luffy was all alone, and even Usopp had left after giving Luffy a pat on the back.

Why were his friends acting like this? Do they know something that Luffy doesn't know?

A pillow slammed against the wall once again. It ripped apart and feathers were everywhere in the room.

"Oi, Luffy! Calm down, you'll get into trouble like this!" Sanji said, trying to calm down a raging Luffy.

"How could she do this?! How could SHE do this?!" Luffy yelled as he was destroying his room. After lunch, he found out that the blue-haired girl that kissed Ace was none other than Vivi, an old friend of him. She would always help him if he had trouble with Nami, or any other problems with love. She knew about his little 'crush' on Ace, because he had wrote her a letter yesterday about it.

Luffy raged on, screaming and cursing. Sanji didn't know what to do, but was sick of it after a while and roughly grabbed both of his arms in an attempt to calm him.

"Come on, Luffy! Get your shit together, man!" Sanji yelled over Luffy's loud cursing.

Luffy's wild struggling got less strong, until he completely broke down into crying. His trusted friend betrayed him.

Sanji sighed, and stayed quiet. Luffy kept sobbing and let his head hang. The only thing on his mind was Ace. He infected his thoughts even more now. Why couldn't he simply forget him and live on?!

"Just.. Go, Sanji.." Luffy whispered hazily, really wanting to be alone.

Sanji merely nodded in response, knowing that he shouldn't oppose Luffy in a state like this and he left the room with a rather gloomy expression, carefully closing the door once he was out.

Luffy sighed shakily once Sanji was gone and stood up. He walked to the bathroom and rested his hands on the sink, leaning against it and he looked up in the mirror.

He bit on his lip. His mind was lost, and a hallucination of Ace appeared in the mirror with a sweet smile. He was hugging Luffy and rested his head on his shoulder.

But Luffy knew this would never happen. Instead of Ace's warmth, he merely felt the coldness of the bathroom. In a moment of rage, he grabbed a bottle of soap and threw it right at the face of the hallucination Ace in the mirror.

It shattered and the mirror fell off the wall. The pieces landed in the sink, together with the bottle of soap. Some of the pieces fell on the ground, though.

Luffy smiled as the tears ran down his face, and he whispered to himself: "You bastard.. Why can't you belong to me? What do you need that bitch for?" He rested his hand on the shoulder where the head of the imaginairy Ace was.

"What are you doing to me, Ace?"

It was a new day. Luffy barely slept once again, and he walked with slow, tired steps through the hallways with Usopp by his side. They walked through the main hall. People who he knew greeted him, but he didn't felt like greeting back. One thing suddenly caught his attention, though.

Nami and Robin were at the big notice board. Was Nami.. Crying? But why?

Once Nami noticed Luffy, she said something to Robin and they both left without even saying something to him.

Luffy frowned in confusion. What the hell was this supposed to mean? Usopp was just as confused, by the look in his eyes. But he stayed quiet about it.

Why doesn't anybody tell him what the hell is wrong?! Luffy got a bit pissed about it and glanced at Usopp with a look of a killer. "Usopp.. What the fuck is going on?" He said with a low voice.

Usopp tensed up in fear and he smiled sheepishly. "E-Ehm.. Nothing! M-Maybe her pet d-died?" Usopp tried with sweat running down his face.

Luffy looked away. He obviously wouldn't get a honest answer out of his long-nosed friend and stayed quiet. He quickly continued walking, Usopp right by his side as always.

Why were his friends lying to him? He had to get answers somehow, or else he would get even more gloomy with the entire situation.

* * *

_A.n. OOOH, EXCITING, ISN'T IT? WHY is Nami crying? WHY is Vivi betraying Luffy? WHY is Ace being a bitch? WHAT are his friends hiding? AND WHY HASN'T BROOK MADE A SKULL JOKE YET?_

_You shall read it in chapter 9, perhaps~_

_But until then, feel free to guess in a review! If you get it right, you'll get a feature in a chapter, AND you can think of a spicy yaoi moment between Ace and Luffy or any other pairing~! Which I will, ofcourse, use in the story later on! No matter how detailed or gross it is!_

_Until next time~_


End file.
